duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Yaesar
}} Yaesar was first introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot History He is the chosen one who holds the Duel Masters Proof. Zakira when he was young was a very bright and noble duelist and was very strong as well but he wanted to have more power and one day he encounter Yaesar for the duel to get that power. Yaesar asked him for what purpose he wants it good, evil or for someone precious to him. He said he wants it only for himself, upon hearing this Yaesar defeated him in the duel. Duel Masters Chrage 10 years later Zakira showed up at the Great Kaijudo Duel Masters Tournament and started defeating everyone in his path except Shori who also wanted the power of Duel Masters but he wanted it for everyone to share it. Yaesar upon seeing Zakira grow in his lust of power and was close to reaching for the Duel Masters Proof he distributing the power into 7 pieces and scattered them all around the world. These pieces were then called Awakening Cards which Zakira started hunting with his organization of Fua Duelist. Duel Masters Cross Finally Zakira collected all the pieces and obtained the Duel Masters Proof but still this power could not be used without the chosen one. Yaesar who was the chosen would not let this power inherit to Zakira. So Zakira showed up at the Duel Masters World Championship Tournament which was arranged by Yaesar and kidnapped him and changed his personality same like Hakuoh and turned him into Yesman. One of the second most strongest duelist in the Fua duelist organization. Zakira had him team up with Xanadu and made him stop Shobu and co. In the end was defeated by Shobu and reverted to his normal self. He told Shobu about Zakira and also told Shobu that right now he will be the most vulnerable as he will try to use that power for the sake of his own lust. Duel Masters Cross Shock Yaesar once again started the Duel Masters World Championship Tournament after Zakira was defeated. Yaesar also for the first time introduced Psychic Creature to the tournament and also made some tournament rules that there can only be 2 Hyperspatial spell cards in the deck and 8 psychic creatures only in the side deck. Then Yaesar had a prediction about the resurrection of Zakira and his return for the final time and it came true. He faced off against Zakira and lost but Zakira could not start his plan once again because Shobu protected Yaesar and defeated Zakira and proved to Zakira that no matter what he will do the power of Duel Masters Proof is meant to be shared. Shobu after the duel returned the Duel Masters Proof to Yaesar. Deck He uses a Light Civilization deck. Light Civilization: *Amshion, Spirit of Protection *Heaven's Gate *Holy Awe *La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian *Ladio Yaesar, Super Divine Dragon *Syrius, Firmament Elemental }} Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Anime Character